Mint With Your Tea, Sir?
by lifeisgood4u
Summary: England feels depressed that nobody believes in his magical friend flying mint bunny. What happens when a visit from fmb comes with a twist? Crack short story, and yes the pairing is England x FMB. It's that much crack.


**Before reading, note that this is CRACK. Pure crack. Like EnglandxFlying Mint Bunny crack. And there's sexual themes, but no actual sex. Yah he doesn't start grinding a bunny just so you know. You have been warned~.**

Arthur ran out of the meeting room, ignoring the taunting yells he left behind. Holding back tears, he ran out to the buildings garden, hoping that no one would come searching for him there. He sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. A tear rolled down his cheek, despite his restraint.  
"I know you're real, flying mint bunny...I don't care what they say." he mumbled to himself, closing his eyes tightly.  
"I know I'm real." He lifted his head slowly, wiping a tear from his cheek. He turned to face the voice to his left, and he saw none other than his precious flying mint bunny flying towards him.  
"F-F..." He sighed, giving up his fight to hold his tears back. The bunny sat on his lap, and he stroked her graceful wings as she twitched.  
"I won't leave you, I promise." she said, nuzzling into his hand. He smiled through his tears, and dipped his head to kiss her cheek.  
"Is that all you've got?" she snickered suggestively, flying up and forcing a kiss on his lips. His eyes grew wide with shock, but he slowly followed her in closing them. As he deepened the kiss, he suddenly felt extra weight on his body. Was it all his stress playing games with his mind? He opened his eyes for a brief moment, and was greeted with bare skin and short curled green hair. He closed his eyes again, before realizing his situation. He yelped and pulled away from her, staring into her teal eyes.  
"Y-Y-You're...Y-You're..." he stammered, trying to not look further down her figure. She giggled, and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"I never told you before, but I can turn into a human!" She playfully kissed his cheek, letting her tongue slip out before releasing. He blushed brighter than those tomatoes that Antonio was always blabbering about, and she smiled at him.  
"Am I pretty?" She pointed to her face as she tilted her head, and she sat on his lap bridal-style while she put her arms around him and pulled him into another kiss. At first he remained stiff, not sure how to reach. She wound her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. He gave up his search for a reasonable explanation as to why a naked young woman was kissing him, and leaning forward, pulling her down onto the bench and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned into his lips, and he smiled before exploring her mouth. She stroked his back with one hand, pulling the rest of his body weight on herself. He pulled his head back and sniggered, leaning to nipple her ear.  
"Why haven't you changed like this before?" he whispered into her ear, smirking at her gasp as he reached down to massage her breast.  
"I-I didn't think you'd like me like this." she whimpered, holding his shoulders. He chuckled darkly, lifting his head to face her.  
"Oh, but I do like you like this. In fact, I like you like this a lot." Her lip trembled, and he squeezed her nipple just to see what sort of face she'd make. She gasped, her face going wide, before he twisted his fingers slightly she moaned. Her eyes filled with confusion as to why he was doing this.  
"Don't worry, this will only hurt a li-" "SHIT WHAT THE FUCK ARTHUR!" Arthur quickly turned to face where the surprised voice had come from, a few feet away to his right. There stood Alfred, a corner of his mouth twitching as he stared at the couple. Arthur blinked, and slowly removed his hand from her breast. A few awkward moments passed in silence, before Alfred repeated,  
"Shit...what the fuck Arthur?" He took a few steps toward them, peering down at them as he blushed.  
"And who's that?" She wriggled beneath her lover, and Arthur shushed her softly.  
"I-I'm flying mint bunny!" she answered nervously, daring to look at their intruder for a brief moment, before blushing and turned to close her eyes and bury her face in Arthur's chest. Alfred just stared at the couple, unable to move.  
"What...the fuck Arthur?" he asked weakly, mouth going dry.  
"I-I...I LOVE HER SO JUST SHUT YOUR FAT FACE OKAY!?" Arthur yelled back, covering as much of his lover as he could with his body.  
"AND STOP STARING YOU PERVERTED GIT!" Flying mint bunny squeaked, pulling herself closer to Arthur.  
"Uh...you know what?" Alfred shook his head, and turned away.  
"Whatever dudes." Whatever. As soon as he was out of sight, Arthur sat up and pulled flying mint bunny up to rest on his shoulder. She sighed, and he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"I guess people from your world don't like me." He stiffened, and she looking up into his shining green eyes.  
"Do you like me?" She sounded on the verge of tears, and his mouth gaped.  
"Of course I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever met, and I've lived for over centuries." His face relaxed, and he smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"R-Really?" She smiled tilting her head to her right.  
"Really." He cupped her face, kissing her gently, before pulling away and fussing with her beautiful curls.  
"Do you wanna come live with me? In Fantopia?" she asked nervous, eyes locked on his own. His mouth gaped again, the corners of his mouth slowly rising into a smile.  
"Of course I do!" He laughed loudly and pulled her into another kiss, this one more passionate. He felt the weight on him leave, and his own weight seemed to shrink. He opened his eyes to find himself and flying mint bunny in the air, himself transformed into a bunny as well.  
"Follow me!" she cried cheerfully, and he laughed as he followed her.

They were never seen again, but somehow Alfred knew they were happy.


End file.
